


Your name is the only one I want written next to mine

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoying Family Gatherings, Coming Out, Family Feels, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Has Nice Parents, Kuroo Tetsurou Deserves All The Love, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo in a suit, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo and his parents had been invited to a big wedding by his family. The only problem? Kuroo doesn't have a date, at least not one that his parents are aware of.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Your name is the only one I want written next to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [ESTHER!!](https://twitter.com/ffskuroo) ❤❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you are having a wonderful day!! Thank you so much for being there for me, you are the most supportive person ever djfds (ignore my nervous laugh, I don't know how to give love) you are an amazing friend, an incredible author, seriously you are so soooo talented! your writing always leaves me open-mouthed with each beautiful word and honestly, you deserve all the love today and every day!! 💕
> 
> Go read Esther’s masterpieces!! [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch) 😌
> 
> Thank you for making my 2020 better!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  


His fingers go back up over his pants while looking at himself in the mirror apparently, the suit did fit perfectly well, it had to. After all, it had cost a fortune. He holds the mirror with quick hands to prevent it from falling, he had taken out the large mirror from his living room to put it vertically in his room to see his progress. Definitely what cost him the most work and time was his hairstyle, his eyes travel to the empty bottle on top of the desk, well it also cost him all the hair gel he had left. His mother had insisted that he should go with her to a hair salon, but he thought it was an unnecessary expense, his swept-back hairstyle had turned more than good. Effort is the only thing he has to pay to tame his wild hair.

  
  


He smiles realizing that he was not the only one who agreed with him, Kenma had responded with a message saying how great he looks, ‘the hairstyle, not you, he added after a few seconds.

**Me: Ouch**

  
  


**Kitten: I'm just being honest**

  
  


Kuroo leaves his cell phone aside to continue dressing, his hair truly looks incredible and the day before he had worn a face mask with Kenma, he would go back to buy them because his skin looks more radiant than ever. He raises his hand and stops before he can mess up his hair, damn habit. Another loud beep from his phone warns him he received a new message, the reflection in the mirror moves quickly from buttoning the white formal shirt to take his phone in his hands instead.

  
  


**Kitten: Okay, you look very good too**

  
  


Kuroo smiles at his phone screen. He could almost hear Kenma's voice, a bored tone hiding his interest and a glimpse of warmness always present. He opens his front camera on his phone and points it to the mirror to take a photo, his hands smoothen the almost nonexistent wrinkles of his shirt as he dedicates a smile.

  
  


Click.

  
  


The picture looks good, the sunlight was making his skin glow against the white shirt, his smile looks a bit creepy though, but he sees it as a part of his charm. He was about to send it but his thumb presses the delete option instead.

  
  


With quick hands he unbuttons his shirt to show his firm abdomen, taking a deep breath and flexing his muscles to the limit, he takes the picture to send it to Kenma with a satisfied smile as he lets the air enter his lungs once again.

He doesn't receive a reply even if he can see that the message was received, but he didn't expect a response from Kenma anyway, he already knew that the blonde would save it in his 'Kuro's folder'. 

  
  


A warning shout from his mother telling him to hurry up from downstairs makes him clumsily move his hands to button up his shirt quickly. With a few sprays of his favorite cologne (which was the only one he owns thanks to Kenma gifting him the same expensive bottle every birthday) on his neck and wrists, the phone saved on his front pocket, and his blazer in hand, Kuroo rushes to the living room.

  
  


His mother nearly gasps when she sees him, multiple praises leave her lips including her most used one on him and her sister: Those are 100% my genes. She fixes his tie with skillful hands, it was a little tight, but it looks good. 

  
  


The dark blazer is the last touch, he puts it on to see himself in the bathroom mirror. His hands trace down the lapels gently, he really looks like a new James Bond’s recruit. The suit is perfect for him except for his pants that were a little too short, they had delivered the suit to him two weeks ago and the measuring process took place almost four months ago. Obviously, a growing teenager was going to gain a few inches in that time.

  
  


The wedding invitation came exactly six months ago, her mother's younger sister was finally getting married to her high school sweetheart. The two waited to finish their studies and have a stable job to take the next step. This is probably the biggest family event yet. About two hundred guests were invited and it will be at a large mansion two hours from here. 

  
  


His relationship with his aunt was not one of the best, but it wasn't bad either, it was just a little... non-existent. The last time his aunt visited her mom had been like five years ago for a Christmas party, they blamed it on the distance. He had seen the name of her now-fiancé in some pages of the newspaper, his growing business was apparently doing well, that was the reason they could afford the huge wedding.

  
  


The moment his mom received the invitations, she started saving for clothes and the wedding gift. Kuroo had to go to the annoying appointments to fix his suit for months and yet with all the time and money it cost, they couldn't even make his pants to reach a normal height. His mom forced his dad to shave his horrible mustache that he had been carefully maintaining for almost a year, he swears he could see a small tear in his father’s eye as he did so. It was for the best actually, that mustache was really awful.

  
  


The closer the wedding date got, the more he could notice his mother's anxiousness. Her older sister mocks him at every chance she gets when they talk by phone telling him how much she has to study and that’s why she won’t attend the ceremony with all the judging family members. He is almost certain that this year they all had traveled to another country for the first time on vacation just to show off the pictures at the wedding with their other relatives. 

  
  


Nothing of that bothered him of course! Not until the blank space next to his name on the wedding invitation started haunting him.

  
  


A blank space that he has to fill with a "she".

  
  


That was what his aunt had suggested inviting to the wedding. Four wedding invitations were those that arrived by mail to his home, for his parents, Tetsurou, and one for “her”. 

  
  


His mother didn't seem too worried at first, but as the year passed and Kuroo still had not introduced them a girlfriend in his almost eighteen springs, real suffering began to come to his door in the form of attractive girls. His mother searched by sky, sea, and land for the perfect candidate for him. He has already lost count of how many times he was forced to go on dates with strangers so that one of them can appear with the fourth invitation at the wedding. 

  
  


Neighbors, daughters of friends of his parents and even a girl who was in the supermarket queue, Kuroo had to go out with each one of them and then come back home saying that there was no spark there, his mom simply crossed them out from the list without knowing that the person for him was in the house next to his, surely dressed in loose pants and a stolen hoodie from his closet, playing a video game and owning his heart.

  
  


It had been eight months since he confessed his feelings to his best friend with a trembling voice, eight months since Kenma returned those feelings with a blush on his cheeks, eight months since they began dating with their chests full of love for the other. 

  
  


Except for close friends no one else knew about the change of their relationship. They were afraid to confess their love before their families resulting in them reacting badly. When the time is right, they both say to each other. If it were up to him, he would have handed out the wedding confirmation card the first day with Kenma's name written in large letters, but his boyfriend told him it was fine.

  
  


Obviously, things weren’t fine, the first dates were nothing, the two even laughed at the ridiculous idea of Kuroo abandoning Kenma by going after some girl, but after a while, this idea really invaded every corner of Kenma's mind. 

  
  


He could notice his boyfriend's insecurity every time he went out on a date with them and after a month, he started to hide them so that Kenma wouldn't feel like that again. The situation only went from bad to worse. Multiple fights brought to the relationship the topic of the stupid wedding that now with everything that had happened Kuroo doesn't even want to go. 

  
  


But he understood Kenma, he couldn't blame him. How would he feel if Kenma had to go on several dates with other people? His boyfriend had told him hundreds of times that it wasn't because he didn't have complete trust in him, but because he could simply have someone much better by his side, thousands of times he replied how ridiculous he was being. Who was better for him than Kenma himself?

  
  


After the long torture and when he finally thought that the topic of finding a girl was over, a day after arriving from volleyball practice and spending a couple of hours helping Kenma with the history exam he had the day after, he found a great surprise sitting on the couch, Kimiko Katsumi. 

  
  


Three weeks left before the wedding and his mother was already under pressure to invite someone with or without the opinion of his son. Kimiko was the daughter of one of her mother's co-workers. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were a shade darker than his and she was tall, not as tall as Kuroo but enough to comment every five minutes that she would be valuable on a team playing volleyball. Kimiko was cute, sweet, and smart, she was one of the best in her classes, she was vice president of the debate club, she volunteered at a pet shelter and occasionally liked to go jogging, she didn't do it as much because she likes to go jogging with a partner, that was what his mother repeated to him every single time during dinner.

  
  


He was about to reject her when Kimiko mentioned that she lived in another prefecture, why didn't she say so earlier? If he agreed to go out with her, it would probably be just once, they would talk through messages, then they would meet at the wedding, they would talk for a while and that's it. It took him a minute to invite her out on a date the next day. 

  
  


While they were eating ice cream and his body was fighting against the need to send a declaration of love to Kenma, he mentioned to her more than once that he was not looking for a relationship. In a few months he would go to university and right now he was very busy with his studies and volleyball, he could not offer anything other than his friendship, she accepted. Kenma seemed a little more relaxed knowing that he was no longer going out with other girls every weekend.

  
  


When his dad came down the stairs in a suit similar to his, his mom walked up to him to help him fix his crooked tie. Kuroo took the chance to take a selfie and send it to Kenma.

  
  


**Me: Do I look handsome? ;)**

**Kitten: yes, very much**

**Me: Oh? Maybe I can go to visit you before I go, i look better from up-close**

**Kitten: I’m trying to pass this level**

**Me: You said i was your lucky charm**

**Kitten: what time is it? you have to go, maybe when you come back**

  
  


**Me: YAY!!!!! You will not be able to resist me in this almost perfect suit**

  
  


"Look at that smile, are you talking to Kimiko?" He raises his head to see his dad approaching him.

  
  


"Ah no, it's Kenma," he turns his phone around so his dad can’t see his messages when he sits next to him.

"Oh, tell him I say hi."

"Why don't you ask Kimiko where she is?" His mom interrupts.

He unlocks his phone's screen to type a quick text to Kimiko asking if she is nearby. The new message from Kenma distracts him from his task.

  
  


**Kitten: Will you talk to me during the wedding??**

**Me: Duhh! I will send you photos every five minutes, maybe I can manage to steal a fancy dessert for you**

**Kenma: Ewww from your pocket? No, thanks**

**Me: I'll wrap it in a napkin or something**

**Kitten: Then bring me something super sweet**

  
  
  


He hears the high heel of her mom hitting the floor repeatedly, her new manicure is almost ruined by her horrible habit of biting her nails. His dad notices her and approaches her to calm her down. Kuroo doesn't understand why they want to please his relatives so badly, they don’t even bother to talk to them. 

  
  


For him, his only close family are his parents, his sister that was away from college, his grandparents who conveniently were enjoying their stay at a cruise, and the Kozume family. Ever since they moved to the city when he was just a kid, his neighbors have been present at their home. He dares to say that they were his parents' best friends. They stopped traveling to other cities to go to the boring Christmas dinners with their annoying cousins, to choose to share their holidays with Kenma’s parents instead.

  
  


He wonders if their relationship will remain intact after telling his parents about his relationship with Kenma. 

  
  


**Me: are u sure you don’t want me to go see you?**

**Kitten: I'm fine**

**Kimiko arrived?**

**Me: Nope, that's why i can escape from a couple of minutes**

**Kitten: it’s alright, I'm playing and I don't want to lose this level**

**Me: Okaaaaay! I'm going to turn off my phone to save the battery, I'll talk to you when I get there and I'll see you when I come back ;)**

**Kitten: ok**

**Enjoy the wedding**

  
  


**Me: Loooove youu <3**

  
  


**Kitten: Love you**

  
  
  


The heavy sigh leaves his body almost involuntarily, he turns off his phone a little frustrated, he knows that Kenma is angry, not with him, but perhaps with the whole situation. He plays with his fingers drumming the soft pillow of the couch for a while as his parents talk about what to do at the wedding. His mom is warning his dad not to do his ridiculous dance step on the dance floor, Kuroo smiles knowing that his dad will do it anyway and his mom will have no choice but to dance with him. “This dance move is a girl magnet” is what his dad told Kenma and him while teaching them when they were little, his smile gets wider remembering that they have a video of him and Kenma imitating his dance moves, he will definitely look for it later.

  
  


The sound of the doorbell interrupts him from his thoughts. He crosses an unsure look with his parents and they look at each other for a long moment before his mother opens the door. Kimiko’s soft voice is heard from the doorstep, his mom gestures with her hand for them to leave. Kuroo exhales almost all the air from his body in the form of a long sigh before getting up. The sun was blinding him, but his mom was going to kill him if he ruins his elegant style with sunglasses.

  
  


Kimiko is wearing a short dark navy blue dress with bare shoulders, his tie is the same color as the dress and Kuroo doesn’t like the fact that people will think that they happily plan that.

  
  


"You look great," he says when he approaches her.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself Kuroo-san," Kimiko gives him a sincere smile.

"Ah, such formalities aren’t needed, Kimiko."

"Okay, Tetsurou." Well, he didn't mean for her to call him by his given name.

He opens the back door of the car for them to get on and be able to leave. The faster they arrived, the faster they would be able to leave.

"Wait!" His mom nearly shouts, raising the volume of her soft voice. "We could take some pictures before we go, maybe near the house, oh! Near the flowers it would be great."

  
  


He closes the car door without showing his irritation to approach Kimiko and guide her to take the photos. With her high heels, Kimiko almost reached his height and the thought of recruiting her to enter a volleyball team once again crosses his mind, but he doesn’t say anything this time. His parents take a couple of photos, he poses a little uncomfortable next to Kimiko without touching her, they are just awkwardly standing next to each other. Ahhh great pictures for the grandchildren.

  
  


Kuroo takes some photos of his parents in front of the door, both look great, their eyes and smiles radiantly showing the love they have for the other.

  
  


"Come on, I don't think you want to be late. mom."

"Just a couple more. Look! stand over there with Kimiko," she points to the wall and he forces his legs to get there faster to end this already. 

  
  


The camera flash just makes him squint his eyes, he can barely see his dad gesturing for them to get closer. Kuroo approaches Kimiko and puts an arm around her, surely his parents took thousands of pictures of that to capture the magical moment of him just wanting to have Kenma by his side. Before walking to the car, Kimiko tells him that she would like to take a selfie.

  
  


Still with his arm around her, she takes her phone out of her little bag lifting it in front of them to take some pictures. "Can you come a little closer?" she says softly.

  
  


He doesn't know if it is possible for them to be any closer, their bodies are practically glued, so he brings his face closer to her and Kimiko smiles from what he can see reflected on the phone screen. He really hopes for them to don’t take more pictures at the wedding.

  
  


When he is about to move away from Kimiko’s side, she turns to stick her lips to his cheek, she probably gets to take two pictures before Kuroo pulls aways completely as if the peck on his cheek was burning his skin. He appreciates not having lips on his body unless they are Kenma's.

  
  


"Aww, now you Tetsurou!" His mom shouts, taking the camera out of her purse.

"Aren’t there enough pictures, mother?"

"There is no such thing as enough pictures, come on just one more kissing her."

"Is better if we keep going, we'll be late," his dad says, placing both of his hands on his mother's shoulder.

  
  


"The last one, I don't know when we will have the opportunity to dress like this again."

"It doesn't bother me," Kimiko says with a smile that he now can’t find it sincere at all.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, this time he doesn't get as close to Kimiko as before, he just brings his face closer to her and kisses her cheek. He sees his mother's happy face while taking the pictures, almost jumping from the excitement. When Kimiko gets even closer he separates from her. His mother knows she can't ask for more so she puts the camera away. 

  
  


Finally.

"Oh Kenma, hello!" His dad says.

  
  


Kuroo can feel the color draining from his body as he turns around, Kenma is standing in his garden with slippers, a baggy shirt that belongs to him, and training shorts, his phone being tightly squeezed by his hand. He was looking directly at him, not with anger nor sadness, just a blank expression as he bites his bottom lip.

  
  


Betrayal is the word that comes to his mind. He opens his eyes in surprise and removes his arm that was on Kimiko's shoulder perhaps a little more abruptly than he expected.

  
  


"Honey, are you okay?" His mom asks and he doesn’t want to look at her, because no, he is not okay, this is not okay. 

She was talking to Kenma though because he sees him nod his head before turning around to walk to his house.

"Kenma, wait!" He can finally move as the panic builds up inside of him. It was nothing, he understands, Kenma understands, right?

  
  


He runs to his boyfriend only for him to extend his hand to push him away with his head still down, but Kuroo dodges it and puts his hands on his shoulders so that he will look at him. 

  
  


"I’m sorry, Kenma, it was nothing, it was just for a picture, I am so sorry!" Well, now that he says it out loud he realizes how stupid he was. His parents must have heard the panic in his voice because they approach them confused.

  
  


Kenma shakes his head and tries to walk away. "Forgive me, it was just for a picture, I'm so sorry, please, Kenma," he leans in to see Kenma's face, his eyes are a bit watery and his bottom lip is trembling against his teeth. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Tetsurou!" He hears his mother yell. Judging from the tone of her voice, her expression must not be pretty.

"Kuro is fine, go," Kenma is looking behind him before averting his eyes from the scene.

  
  


Kuroo shakes his head. "No, no. Kenma sorry, I shouldn't have, please I don't want you to feel-"

"I’m not, stop," he lets go of his arms "Stop, your parents..."

  
  


Kuroo freezes like a deer in the headlights, he looks to see his parents are close enough to hear them, his dad frowning at him and his mom open-mouthed. He feels Kenma's hand brush against his own as he walks back home. He turns around only to see Kenma continue walking forward. His breathing is increasing its speed and when he blinks, a tear runs down his face. 

  
  


He turns around again to walk towards his parents... they hate him. Oh God, they know and they hate him. His dad will not speak to him again and his mom will, but in a different way, nothing will longer be the same, and now Kenma hates him too. He brushes the tear away with his fingers, "shit" he says before running towards Kenma.

"Tetsurou..." The voice of his mother sounds so far away.

  
  


He enters Kenma's home just right behind him, the blonde looks at him with fear behind his golden eyes, "they know," he says "they know!"

Kuro gulps, he doesn’t have time to think about it now. "It doesn't matter. Your parents?"

"They are not here, they will be late… Kuro, they will tell them."

  
  


He walks to his boyfriend, testing the waters to see if he wants him closer, as much Kuroo craves right now. "Kenma it will be fine, they won't tell them anything, everything will be okay."

  
  


"What do you mean everything is going to be okay? They are going to kill me."

"What? Your parents who punish you for stepping on spiders, they are going to kill you?"

Kenma nods. "Kuro, please, go with them, te-tell them I don't know, that's just a phase or something."

"WHAT! Are you crazy? They are going to kill me." Kuro leans against the front door, sighing as he contemplates the idea of stop fighting against his shaky legs.

"You know they will never hate you, right?" Kenma approaches him slowly.

"Yes, on the inside they will, you saw how my mom insisted on dating a girl. I- I think she already knew."

  
  


Kenma doesn’t think twice before hugging him, his arms being wrapped around him trying to comfort him, the scent of his coconut shampoo invades his nostrils and it is the familiar warm feeling that makes his brain react and hug him back. 

  
  


"Kuro, don't cry," gently, Kenma wipes off his tear with his thumb, ignoring his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

  
  


Oh great, now both are crying.

  
  


He will be gone in a few months and he will study and work, in just a year Kenma will go to his university and they will look for a place to move in together, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine, he repeats himself. 

  
  


A knock on the door is heard behind them.

  
  
  


**________________________**

  
  
  
  


Kuroo is looking out of the window at the houses that passed them, the sun was still as intense as earlier so he closes his eyes for a moment while resting his head on the car window. His mother says something, but he doesn't understand it, he only hears her voice. His window is opening, making him jump on his seat, his dad looks at him from the rearview mirror, Kuroo thanks him with his head, he needed the air to enter his lungs. 

  
  


He undoes his tie for the fifth time in the last three minutes to breathe more easily, his mom extends his hand from the front seat, pressing it gently on his hand, her fingers brushing his knuckles. The trip feels longer than it really was, they were surely going to be late, even so, his dad drives calmly. He feels a hand on his knee, Kuroo doesn't turn his face from the window view, the hand squeezes him and the body that is in the seat next to him gets closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

  
  


"Yeah, uh I'm sorry about what happened, I- I..."

"It was nothing, forget it." Kuroo nods and turns to see those golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "But don't let it happen again."

He hears a small laugh from his parents and can't help but smile. "I promise."

  
  
  


After all, his parents didn't kill him, they didn't even try to do so, when Kenma slowly opened the door of his home with complete calmness, his parents approached him, and he panicked...

"I won't leave him, you won't force me."

"Tetsurou-" his dad tries to say.

  
  


"NO! No, I don't care what you say, you won't separate me from him."

"Kuro!”

  
  


"I’m leaving home, and- I'm going to take my things and I'm going to leave the house."

"Son," his mother says, "We agreed, we... wait, what to do you mean you will move out? With what money? You barely know how to cook, what will you eat? Hmm? And probably the only thing in your room that you bought with your own money is that ball."

  
  


"I will take it with me then!"

  
  


His dad approaches to stand between them. "Dear calm down, son breathe."

Kuroo tries to do it, but the air is lacking, it has been for a while. Kenma comes closer from the side and whispers something in his ear. “Inhale and exhale,” he says. Kuroo grabs his chest feeling as his heart beats furiously against his ribcage under his palm. His dad runs to the kitchen, his mom is screaming, but he doesn't hear what, he just tries to keep inhaling and exhaling. 

  
  


His dad comes back with a glass of water and takes off his blazer to guide him to the couch to help him sit down. He doesn't know if what is running down his face is more of his unwanted tears, or his sweat, or both. His hands are shaking so much that he can't even grab the glass, but he is so thirsty.

  
  


His mom keeps shouting something about an ambulance and his dad is shouting back at her to calm her down. Kenma approaches him, putting his hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at how he breathes, he sees the movement of Kenma's chest and tries to imitate him. The next few minutes pass like this until air returns to his lungs.

  
  


He has his head between his legs, his eyes are shut closed, he hears the faint voice of his mother talking to Kenma, but he doesn't pay attention to what they are saying, he only listens to their soft voices, Kenma is gently rubbing his back, from time to time he would feel his hand on his neck. Kuroo stands abruptly when he hears his dad enter the house. Did he come with Kenma's parents? Now they are going to know and it would be his fault, he has forced Kenma to face his parents and now he would have to do it again with his own parents.

  
  


"Done, I insisted on driving her, but she said that she would go by taxi, I waited with her until it arrived, she said that she felt bad about the situation and she would apologize later."

  
  


"Poor girl, I told her it was not necessary. On Monday I will go and leave a cake or something sweet for her and her mother."

Kuroo feels the eyes of everyone in the room, so he sits like a normal person on the couch, he doesn't feel like talking, he just waits for someone to say something. Surprisingly, it's Kenma who breaks the silence.

"Well, I'm going to change so we won't be that late." Kenma walks past him, running his fingers over him until it wasn’t physically possible to keep touching. He sees him run up to the stairs faster than he has ever seen from him.

  
  


Go where?

"Kenma will go with us to the wedding," his mom simply tells him. He doesn't want to see her face, he doesn't want to see her eyes with hatred or disappointment towards him, he doesn't want to hold resentment for the rest of his life towards his mom.

  
  


He feels someone approaching him. His dad maybe? He doesn't know why he has his eyes closed. One, two, three, and four soft pats on his back. Yep, it was definitely his dad, that's how he comforts people, when his mom cried once after she had been fired, his dad put his hand on her back and gave her three gentle pats to cheer her up. It must be serious for him to give him four pats.

"We shouldn't have pressured you to date someone, although we would have saved ourselves all this fuss if you had simply told us that you and Kenma were dating." His mom says in a firm voice. "What did you think we were going to do? Throw you out of the house? Hate you? Never speak to you again? To be honest, I feel a little offended."

  
  


Five and six pats, wow this is a record. He looks at his mother who is sitting in the chair, a kind smile decorating her face.

"Sorry," he manages to say, his mom comes up and exchanges positions with his dad, he must be grateful inside. 

  
  


Her hands feel warm as ever, her words are coated in sweet honey as she tells him that everything will be fine. The tears come out involuntarily out of his eyes, "I'm sorry" he repeats.

"Don't be sorry, you don't have to ask for forgiveness. Tetsurou we love you, your father and I love you so much," she says softly still holding him as when he used to be younger. "Come closer," she whispers to his dad. He feels his father's hand again on his back, a small laugh escapes from him.

  
  


"We will always love you, son. No matter who you decide to be with, and you know we love and care about Kenma too," Kuroo nods. "We spoke and he said he would like us to be present when he tells his parents, when he is ready of course. "

Thank you, he wants to say, but the lump in his throat won't let him speak.

Kenma goes down the stairs, the suit he is wearing is grey and simple, clearly much bigger for his body since the sleeves are covering his hands entirely. Even so, he looks beautiful, he wants to tell him that, but he still doesn't know how his parents would react, step by step he says inside of his head.

  
  


His mother tells him how good he looks as she wipes his tears from his cheek delicately, she asks if he still wants to go, Kuroo nods. He is going to have a good time with his parents and Kenma. The trip will be long so he would have time to calm down. He wonders what the others will say when they see him arriving with a male partner, he doubts that his mother will let them speak without saying something back at them, there would definitely be a fight today and his mother is known for always winning them.

His parents leave the house first, Kuroo walks slowly behind Kenma waiting for him to lock the door for the two to walk to the car together. If he had told his parents months ago they would have really saved the bitter moment. Oh well, it doesn’t matter now. The breeze hit his face gently and he smiles as he no longer feels that weight on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful," he whispers to Kenma.

  
  


The blonde blushes in seconds. "You too."

He is relieved to be accepted by his parents, he knows that Kenma will feel the same whenever he is ready to tell his parents, they will undoubtedly accept their relationship.

"Let's go?" His mother asks from the window of the car, his dad showing his head with a smile on his face.

  
  


He is walking next to Kenma, arms brushing with comforting presence and without having to lower his gaze to look at him, he already knows that his boyfriend is smiling, he shares his feeling of happiness and his smile grows as they get closer, Kuroo knows that everything would be fine.

"Let’s go," he answers.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> You see how I made Kuroo suffer a bit? Yeah, that’s what my friend likes kfjdks  
> I just wanted a story of Kuroo’s parents being supportive and PRESENT in his life!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!💕💕


End file.
